


Nun Too Holy

by 90eyes



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90eyes/pseuds/90eyes
Summary: Quinn loses a bet against Daria. Hilarity ensues.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nun Too Holy

**Author's Note:**

> Based this off a certain alter-ego found in the credits.

Jake couldn't help but chuckle at what he was seeing. Quinn of all people had started walking around, completely dressed up in a nun's habit, for some reason. This was quite surprising for his fashionista daughter to do so.  
'Quinn, what has gotten into you?' he asked, still laughing.  
'I have finally been guided to the light side,' she answered uncharacteristically. 'Someone has taught me that doing so will allow me to achieve enlightenment, and that it will bring me closer to God.'  
'But we hardly ever practice these days. Seriously, what are you doing?' he said, with a slightly more stern tone.  
'I made a bet with Daria last week,' she sighed. 'We tried dropping some of our habits for a while, but she tricked me in the end and now I have to wear this... junk!'  
'I never knew you could be sacrilegious, Quinn,' snarked Daria, as she usually did. 'If it makes you feel better, I didn't trick you. You just forgot that old habits die hard.'  
'What does that mean?'  
'Knowing you, you were bound to trip up eventually. Don't blame me, blame Sandi.'  
'Damn, and I was looking forward to seeing you in that little polka-dot dress I bought for the occasion.'  
'Wouldn't have mattered in the end, because as much as I loathe admitting it, even you know that I'm prettier than you. Just be grateful that I allowed you to add your own touches to the costume.'  
'Knowing you, if I won, that would've been a lose-lose situation for you. Something I should've been enjoying right now.'  
'OK girls, enough of that,' said Jake. 'You can both argue about this when you come back from school.'  
'Remember the rules, Quinn,' Daria told her. 'Taking it off at one point would be cheating. Don't insult my intelligence.'

The memories of what happened at Lawndale High that day are rather hazy, but Quinn did leave a temporary effect on the young population of Lawndale. Throughout the working week, most of its students, specifically the allegedly mainstream crowd, started turning up to school in similar religious wear. Amidst accusations that spirituality and religion were now being appropriated by the wrong crowd, Mr DeMartino and Ms Bennett invited their pastor friend to have a little chat with the students in what turned out to be a futile 'scare 'em straight' attempt. And by futile, he simply handed out little Chick tracts that only succeeded in securing laughs. Daria could only watch the effects out of chagrin. What began as a little excuse to humiliate and 1-up Quinn turned into the worst ironic fashion parade of posers. One of her worst nightmares.

A week had passed since Quinn had lost the bet. Before she left for school, she found Daria sitting by the table, all dressed up in a nun's habit, for some reason. This was rather surprising for her non-conformist sister to do so.  
'Daria, what are you doing?' asked Quinn, puzzled.  
'I have learnt a lot from the past week,' answered Daria, trying not to grin. 'I realised that I was spiritually broken all this time, so I decided to take the first step in bringing myself closer to God.'  
'I thought you were doubting.'  
'What do you think? I'm dressing up like this so I can kill what I started and restore order all across Lawndale High. Someone needs to stop the so-called moral guardians from whining about how the world and the flesh has ruined the clean, holy image of the Church. Not that it was ever there. And I figured that since you've still got the costume on, why don't you help me set right what went wrong?'  
'Why would I help you? What makes you think this idea will even work anyway?'  
'Because I'm close to the bottom of the high school popularity chain. You're at the top. If we go together, the sheep at school will know the score and disavow all black and white robes for as long as they are still stuck at school. And you can finally return to your modern, pre-millennium clothes.'  
'Finally! I was starting to get tired of wearing this every day. I don't even know why Tiffany thought I was cool for going like this anyway.'  
'You had to keep it up, because your legion of stalkers would still fall head over heels, even if you showed no skin. And look at what they did, anyway.'  
'Is Jane in on your plan as well? And while we're at it, why don't you throw in that weird goth girl too? And that guy with the asymmetrical haircut?'  
'It's just you, me and Jane. I'm not turning this into an 'outcasts, losers and bottom-feeders killing a trend' thing; I'd save that crap for a Hollywood flop.'  
'You just had to mention me. Shall we do this anyway, sister Daria?'  
Daria smirked, liking what she heard. 'Yes, sister Quinn. And you can keep your smiley crucifix when all this is over and done with.'


End file.
